


Posso uscire a giocare?

by CabiriaMinerva



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Childhood, Other, Wishes
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 00:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CabiriaMinerva/pseuds/CabiriaMinerva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L'infanzia è credere che con un albero di Natale e tre fiocchi di neve tutta la terra viene cambiata.<br/>(André Laurendeau, Viaggio nel paese dell'infanzia)<br/>[Questa storia fa parte dell'iniziativa Calendario dell'Avvento della pagina facebook HPeace&Love]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Posso uscire a giocare?

Posso uscire a giocare?

 

L'infanzia è credere che  
con un albero di Natale  
e tre fiocchi di neve  
tutta la terra viene cambiata.

 

André Laurendeau, Viaggio nel paese dell'infanzia

 

 

Malfoy Manor, 13 dicembre 1984

 

Chiunque fosse passato nel prato davanti alla lugubre villa dei Malfoy, lasciando orme del proprio passaggio sulla neve ancora soffice, e avesse per caso alzato gli occhi verso le vetrate scure, avrebbe sicuramente detto che quel luogo era disabitato, morto nelle apparenze e nel cuore dei suoi abitanti. E nessuno, certamente, avrebbe potuto dargli torto: non una luce rischiarava le grandi finestre, né, dall'interno, provenivano i suoni tipici di quel mese fatto d'attesa. Eppure, tutti si sarebbero sbagliati perché, su uno di quei vetri, erano appoggiate due manine tiepide.

«Come è bello...» Le parole scivolarono fuori dalle labbra sottili del piccolo erede dei Malfoy – un bambino esile e pallido, vestito di una tunica amaranto con delle cucitore dorate – e ricoprirono parte del vetro con un alone di condensa.

«Draco, allontanati da quella finestra: questa tua mancanza di compostezza non è certamente accettabile in un Malfoy.» La voce sufficiente del padre lo fece sobbalzare, e il bambino scattò all'indietro, osservando con preoccupazione la macchia che svaniva. «Sei un Purosangue, quindi comportati come tale.»

«Sì, padre.» Gli occhi, grigi come il cielo fuori dalle vetrate, tornavano verso il giardino, la neve e i desideri che ardevano in quel piccolo cuoricino. «Padre, mi chiedevo se...»

«Non adesso, Draco. Ho un impegno con il Ministero, e sono sicuro che la tua domanda può aspettare.» Lucius Malfoy non attese nemmeno la risposta del figlio, che rimase immobile, lo sguardo fiero mentre si ostinava a tenerlo fisso davanti a sé, mentre il rumore dei passi che si allontanavano gli graffiavano la gola.

«Vuoi dire a me, Draco?»

Il bambino si voltò verso la madre, seduta compostamente accanto al camino, unica fonte di calore della stanza. La guardò, la piccola bocca socchiusa mentre valutava la proposta. «Posso...» si bloccò, incerto. I suoi occhi fuggirono nuovamente verso quel fuori così invitante. «Posso uscire a giocare?»

Narcissa sorrise – ma suo figlio era forse troppo piccolo per leggere l'amarezza di quelle labbra. «Non credo sia il caso, e sono sicura che tuo padre sarebbe d'accordo con me.»

«Ma perché?» sbottò Draco, un improvviso colore rosato che gli ravvivava il viso.

«Ne abbiamo già parlato altre volte, tesoro, lo sai che...»

«Ma non è giusto!» Le mani si chiusero in piccoli pugni. «Perché non posso uscire a giocare? Sono sicuro che fuori dal nostro cancello ci sono altri bambini, li ho sentiti, madre!»

Gli occhi della donna si fecero tristi. «Lo so che ci sono altri bambini, Draco.» Certo, come ignorare gli schiamazzi che arrivavano da oltre le mura del maniero? «E non sai quanto mi dispiaccia darti questa risposta.» Odiava tenere il figlio rinchiuso in quella casa tetra, prigioniero di una gabbia dorata che lo proteggeva da errori passati, errori altrui. «Ma non la cambierò.» Mi dispiace tanto, Draco... Non avrei mai voluto che tu portassi il fardello delle nostre scelte: mi piacerebbe vederti giocare, fuori, con altri bambini, ma so bene qual è il trattamento che viene riservato ai figli di Mangiamorte – sospetti e confermati.

«Io non capisco...» Grosse lacrime erano spuntate negli occhi di Draco. «La neve è così bella, così bianca...» Le diede le spalle, appoggiando nuovamente le piccole mani sul vetro scuro. «A nessuno importerebbe di chi sono figlio, se uscissi a giocare ora.»

Come vorrei condividere un po' della tua ingenuità, piccolo mio, e pensare che basti un velo candido per disfare ciò che è stato...


End file.
